Blow Away
by zephy-chan
Summary: No matter how much we bloom the flowers and the trees, people will blow them away again... //It's Greenery Day in Japan and Setsuna reflects about the greenery on the Earth itself. One-shot, possible AU.//


**A Gundam 00 Fanfiction – **_**Blow Away  
**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam 00 and such thing will never happen *sighs* but I do own the plot and this story, ha.

Genre(s): Hurt/Comfort

Character(s): Setsuna F. Seiei

Warning: Possible AU.

* * *

_A.D. 2308, May 4__th__ – Tokyo, Japan_

06.30 AM –

Setsuna opened his eyes and a warm light of sun fell down on his face. He blinked and yawned, stretching his arms above his head as he swung his legs down on to the floor from the bed.

He stared at his watch on his bedside desk.

May 4th, 06.30 AM. みどりの日.[1]

Right. _Greenery Day._

Setsuna quickly put his clothes on and he prepared himself a glass of milk from the refrigerator in the kitchen. He took a piece of bread and spread the margarine on it. He took a newspaper on the table and began to read it.

_Celestial Being Vanished; Their Whereabouts Are Still Asked by the World._

Or so it was written as the headline on the front page of the newspaper.

Setsuna clenched his fist and made his way out from his apartment. When he was locking his door, he saw Saji Crossroad from the corner of his eyes.

Saji as well was staring at him. Saji nodded and he smiled.

"Setsuna," Saji greeted, smiling. He approached Setsuna and waved his hand. "Good morning! As usual, you are early again this morning."

"Saji Crossroad," Setsuna nodded back. "Yes."

Saji offered Setsuna his smile again. "Where are you going to go in this early morning?"

Setsuna didn't answer for a moment. He looked down at the ground and he muttered under his breath, "I don't know."

Saji apparently was a bit surprised at Setsuna's answer. "You don't know?"

Setsuna turned back, giving his back to Saji, "If you would, excuse me." He had just only taken a few steps when he felt a hand grabbed his.

"Wait!" Saji exclaimed, cheeks blushing at his sudden behavior. "Wait. How if you go with me? Louise and I are going to the park to do some stuff for this Greenery Day."

Setsuna stared at Saji blankly, his voice was flat, "Thanks, but I would rather by myself."

Saji felt a bit angry at Setsuna's aloof behavior. "Why are you usually acting like this? It's really annoying and rude, you know!"

Setsuna jerked his hand off from Saji's grab and he hissed, eyes narrowing. "Don't touch me!"

"Saji?"

Saji quickly let go off of Setsuna's hand as he looked up, "Louise!"

"Morning, Saji," Louise smiled and approached the two boys. She looked at Setsuna doubtfully, "Um… you are…?"

"Setsuna F. Seiei," Setsuna mumbled, eyes nailed on Louise.

"Oh! You are Saji's neighbor, ne?" asked Louise cheerfully. "Where have you been for the last one year? I didn't see you around!"

Setsuna frowned and he stepped away. Louise quickly called him, "Wait! I'm talking to you!"

But Setsuna ignored her, his mind filled by only one certain thing.

_Celestial Being…_

* * *

As expected, it was quite crowded already outside. People loaded the street and the parks; many of them were sweeping, polishing, and cleaning up local areas. Setsuna entered one of the parks and he set himself on a couch, watching a group of children with a man, all of their hands holding plastic bags and small brooms.

"All right, everyone, so this is what we are going to do!" the man yelled, his eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. "All of you will be picking up any rubbishes and trashes around! Pick them as much as you can! The one who gets the most trashes will be given a gift! Do you understand?"

"Yeah!" the children chimed.

"Then… off you go!"

The children quickly splattered around the park. Some of them snatched at each other at the trashes they found at the same time. Setsuna sighed when finally two of them began to yell at each other.

"It's mine!"

"No! It's mine! I saw it first so it belongs to me!"

"I picked it up first so it belongs to me!"

"No! Give me that!"

"Stop that."

The two children stopped arguing and looked up. Setsuna separated the two little boys and he knelt down, taking the can which caused the snatching.

"You shouldn't fight for the gift," Setsuna said, his face was flat, and so was his voice. "You _should_ fight for the world."

"Onii-chan?" on of the children said doubtfully.

"You struggled for this can because of the gift," Setsuna muttered. "Not because of the will to clean up this park, right?"

The two children didn't answer, their cheeks began to flush.

"You shouldn't do that," whispered Setsuna, hands on his chest. "Fight because of your will, not because of the reward you will get on doing something. Except if you fight for the future, and you wish for the peace of this world, then you will think that the peace is the gift you are aiming for."

The little boys remained silent until one of them cried out, "Onii-chan!"

The two boys saw blood sipping out between Setsuna's fingers. One of them approached him and touched his arm, crying, "Onii-chan! Why are you bleeding? Are you okay? Onii-chan, hang in there! I promise that I won't fight for the gift but I will fight because of my will! I promise! So Onii-chan must be all right because I promised to Onii-chan!"

Setsuna smiled a bit at the boy's innocent rants. He could feel the world faded away on his eyes, after finally the darkness surrounded him.

_No matter how much we bloom the flowers, the trees… people will blow them away again, right?_

_Right, Lockon…?_

* * *

Setsuna groaned softly as he started to regain consciousness. He blinked few times to get a better vision. The worried face of Saji Crossroad drifted on to his eyes.

"Saji Crossroad…" he croaked out.

"Setsuna!" Saji's voice was relieved. "Thanks God, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Where am I?" Setsuna inquired, looking at his surroundings. He didn't know the place he was at.

"My home," Saji replied. "What happened? Why do you have that wound on your chest? Did someone do it to you?"

Setsuna pulled himself up and cringed at the pain forming on his chest. "What happened to me?"

"I saw you at the park," Saji explained, giving Setsuna a glass of water. Setsuna took it and gulped for the refreshing liquid. "You were with two little boys."

Setsuna jolted his head up, eyes narrowed in nervous. "And then?"

Saji smiled and he turned back. A moment later Louise came closer, smiling as well.

"We heard what you said to the two boys," Louise hummed. "You mentioned it very well."

Setsuna closed his eyes and Louise butted worriedly, "Are you okay?"

"No matter how much we bloom the flowers and the trees, people will blow them away again…" Setsuna said placidly, hands grasping his blanket tightly. "God makes us do that…"

Louise and Saji looked at Setsuna in confusion.

"What are you talking about…?" Louise's voice trailed off.

"I am… Gundam." Setsuna muttered, and suddenly tears slowly forming on his eyes. "Me… and Gundam…"

Saji stood up briskly in surprise while Louise put her hand on her mouth.

"Gundam…"

* * *

[1] Japanese for Greenery Day. Read as _Midori no Hi_.

hm. i took setsuna's thought about the flower and trees from Shinn Asuka's musing. you know, Shinn's catchphrase. that's it.

hm, please read and review and i hope you like it.

~zephirus


End file.
